


Caution: Slippery When Wet

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Like just barely, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is gazing at her with fire in her eyes, and Sam doesn't think she’ll ever be able to get used to being on the receiving end of such a look. Can't quite grasp the concept that someone like Alex could ever regard her with such passion, such lust. The look itself sends heat shooting straight down to her core, and Sam observes the way the water cascades over her body, accentuating each muscle perfectly. Momentarily thinks to herself that she's quite possibly the luckiest person on the entire planet right now, but her thoughts then dissolve as she's pulled into a hot, frantic kiss, hard enough to bruise, more teeth than tongue.(AKA the one where Sam and Alex have hot morning shower sex)





	Caution: Slippery When Wet

Sam jumps visibly as she feels two strong arms encircle her waist from behind, drawing her back slightly until she's resting lightly against the woman behind her. Feels a light kiss pressed to her shoulder, followed by a gruff, “Morning,” that causes her lips to curl into a smile. Thinks to herself that no one in the world could possibly sound even half as cute as Alex does first thing in the morning.

She feels the hands loosen their grip on her waist, clutching her wrists instead and drawing them up in front of her gently until her palms are pressed against the coolness of the shower wall. Alex’s tongue lightly traces the curve of her neck, pausing to bite down slightly and take her flesh between her teeth.

Sam arches upwards as Alex’s hands reach up to cup both of her breasts, thumbs lightly grazing across her nipples with perfect friction, causing her head to tilt back against Alex’s shoulder. “Ruby?” she husks.

Alex hums. “Still in bed. That girl could sleep through an earthquake.”

Sam chuckles then, before Alex nips at her earlobe and she arches again, shivering. Her hand reaches behind her instinctively, fingers tangling in wet red hair momentarily before it’s pulled away and she feels Alex shake her head, moving her hand back against the tiles. “Stay,” she commands, and Sam obliges without hesitation, palms pressed back against the wall.

She's about to reply with a witty retort, try to drag out Alex’s dominance even further, but her words catch in her throat as one of Alex’s hands released its grip on her breast, trailing gently down the smooth, wet skin of her stomach until hovering teasingly between her legs.

Sam’s legs spread open wider of their own accord then, her eyes fluttering shut in anticipation before they shoot open as Alex brushes a fingertip against her clit. An appreciative moan escapes her lips at the feathery light touch, Alex’s hand continuing its ministrations on her left breast as her mouth hotly sucks on the side of her throat. Vaguely, Sam is aware that she’ll probably need to go out and buy more cover up, before there's a hard pressure against her clit and all her thoughts fly out the window. “ _Oh_.”

She's pressing her palms forcefully into the wall in front of her in an attempt to keep herself upright as Alex pinches her nipple between her fingers roughly, twisting and pulling as Sam gasps. At the very same moment, the movement of fingers on her clit increases in pace, brushing in small circular motions that silently threaten to undo Sam completely. She moans again, her breath coming in sharp bursts, and she's pretty sure she could come just from the feel of Alex’s fingers against her clit. She's close already- right before Alex withdraws her hand swiftly, lips pressing a loving, fleeting kiss to her cheek.

Sam is about to protest breathlessly, beg Alex not to stop, when she finds herself spun around forcefully to face her girlfriend. Alex is gazing at her with fire in her eyes, and Sam doesn't think she’ll ever be able to get used to being on the receiving end of such a look. Can't quite grasp the concept that someone like Alex could ever regard her with such passion, such _lust_. The look itself sends heat shooting straight down to her core, and Sam observes the way the water cascades over her body, accentuating each muscle perfectly. Momentarily thinks to herself that she's quite possibly the luckiest person on the entire planet right now, but her thoughts then dissolve as she's pulled into a hot, frantic kiss, hard enough to bruise, more teeth than tongue.

The kiss is broken then, as Alex tilts her head down slightly, planting searing kisses along Sam’s neck before making her way teasingly downwards until Sam finds her nipple enveloped between the redhead’s lips, teeth tugging ever so slightly as a thigh slips between her own. She's powerless, arching her back and grinding shamelessly in a vain attempt to gain more contact, pressing both breasts frantically towards her girlfriend. She knows how desperate she must look, already on the cusp of an orgasm after mere minutes, but she doesn't care, grinding her hips harder.

“Oh, fuck,” she gasps, desperately humping Alex’s leg. “Fuck, Alex, _please_.”

It's the plea that finally gets her, that makes Alex begin her descent down her stomach, hands gripping her hips as her nails dig unapologetically into soft flesh in an attempt to prevent Sam from continuing to thrust forward. Her attempts prove to be futile however, as her tongue reaches its destination and glides slowly across Sam’s slit, earning another breathless moan and a sharp buck of her hips. Her fingers tangle in Alex’s hair once again as her girlfriend tilts her head lower to allow her tongue the luxury of sliding inside of her, before retreating once more.

“Alex,” she gasps - whines, more like - but before she can protest anymore, two of Alex’s fingers are plunging deep inside of her without warning, causing her to slump back against the shower wall and cry out in pleasure. “Oh, God-”

Alex’s tongue retreats back up to continue it's perfect strokes against Sam’s clit, unraveling her effortlessly. The pace increases, fingers thrusting and curling roughly inside her as Sam’s hands frantically reach behind her, searching desperately for something to grasp while Alex sucks _hard_ on her clit. Her hips thrust upwards again, hands finding the railing and gripping it as though she would die without it. She finally comes, finding herself being held up by strong arms as her knees give way to her orgasm.

Fingers trace gentle patterns across her back as she struggles to regain her breath, face falling heavily into the crook of Alex’s neck. She's incapable of speech for several moments, the task of holding herself upright and continuing to breathe taking up all the strength she can muster. There's silence then, aside from the sound of Sam’s ragged breaths becoming increasingly quieter, more even before she's able to speak again.

She glances up, observing Alex with a shy smile and noting the blush which has spread across her girlfriend’s cheeks after everything is said and done. “I thought you wanted to sleep in,” she remarks with a small smirk, gripping Alex’s shoulders before backing the redhead against the opposite wall, determined to return the favor. She hears an audible gasp as Alex’s back hits the cool surface.

Alex purses her lips before smirking back. “Well,” she says. “I just so happened to have changed my mind.”


End file.
